


Un modo per scaldarsi

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur non capisce come mai i suoi uomini preferiscano dormire tutti insieme intorno al fuoco, piuttosto che sotto la tenda con lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un modo per scaldarsi

Arthur alzò gli occhi al cielo, studiandolo con attenzione. Le nuvole bianche lo ricoprivano completamente come un lenzuolo, non lasciando trasparire neanche un po' di azzurro. Il buio stava calando inesorabile e un vento freddo spazzava le fronde degli alberi con schiocchi improvvisi che facevano sobbalzare i cavalieri, sempre all'erta.  
“Basta per adesso, siamo stanchi e dobbiamo riposare” ordinò, voltandosi verso il suo seguito che lo ringraziò con sospiri entusiasti.  
La guerra non era ancora entrata nel vivo e ogni giorno si trovavano a girare per quei boschi alla ricerca di possibili pattuglie nemiche, trovando soltanto stanchezza e freddo.  
Il cielo non prometteva niente di buono, Arthur era quasi certo che quella notte sarebbe nevicato e il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa al pensiero che solo lui avrebbe beneficiato del riparo di una tenda. Erano partiti in fretta, portandosi dietro lo stretto necessario per quei pochi giorni. Dovevano correre veloci, così ogni oggetto superfluo era stato lasciato indietro: le tende dei suoi uomini erano tra quelli.  
Più volte aveva insistito per scambiare il suo posto con gli amici fidati: Leon, Gwaine e Lancelot si erano sempre rifiutati di accettare, non potevano permettere che il futuro re si ammalasse, era suo il compito di guidarli in battaglia. Anche Merlin preferiva dormire con loro: la vita militare lo stava cambiando e il ragazzo desiderava dormire con i soldati per sentirsi “un vero uomo”.  
Arthur non si era mai soffermato sui possibili significati reconditi di quelle parole, ritenendosi soddisfatto di quella maturazione della quale si sentiva artefice. Cenarono insieme, seduti intorno al fuoco, poi il principe augurò loro la buonanotte ed entrò nella sua tenda.  
La coperta era calda e il telo sopra di lui teneva lontano il vento gelido che sferzava furioso, facendo tremare i rami. Arthur però non riusciva a dormire, il senso di colpa lo stava dilaniando; dopo un'ora di inutili tentativi, voltandosi da una parte all'altra in cerca della posizione ideale per dormire, si alzò ed uscì dalla tenda stringendosi addosso la coperta. Li avrebbe costretti con la forza ad entrare oppure avrebbe dormito con loro comunque.  
Si avvicinò al fuoco intorno al quale i tre cavalieri e il servitore dormivano fianco a fianco per riscaldarsi. Mancava ancora qualche metro quando si fermò, stupito.: da lì vedeva le coperte muoversi e dei gemiti provenire da sotto di esse. Pensò che Merlin fosse in preda a qualche incubo – quei sospiri erano chiaramente suoi – ma subito la voce ovattata di Leon gli arrivò alle orecchie, flebile: “Fai piano, piccolo... o il principe ci sentirà...”  
Arthur arrossì, sentendosi tirare in mezzo in quel modo, e per un attimo valutò l'ipotesi di tornare nella sua tenda e far finta di niente. Non fu colpa sua se, proprio mentre stava per voltarsi, Gwaine scostò le coperte rivelandosi i loro corpi seminudi.  
“Si soffoca lì sotto!” sibilò, mentre il principe si spostava di qualche passo per essere sicuro di rimanere nell'ombra.  
“Vuoi farci morire assiderati?” gli chiese Lancelot stizzito.  
Gwaine scosse la testa. “Ci penserà Merlin a scaldarci” mormorò con un sorrisetto.  
A quelle parole, il principe era pronto a correre nella tenda a prendere la spada per difendere il suo servo da uno stupro di gruppo. Non lo fece solo perché Merlin era tutto fuorché spaventato. Vedeva con chiarezza il suo petto glabro e nudo abbassarsi e alzarsi velocemente mentre il ragazzo succhiava le dita di Leon. Arthur inghiottì la saliva sconvolto, fissando incantato le mani di Gwaine e Lancelot che accarezzavano il suo servitore, mani che vennero presto sostituite dalle loro lingue e dalle loro labbra.  
Merlin gemette, lasciando andare le dita di Leon che si mise in ginocchio, aprendosi i pantaloni. Il principe non aveva mai visto il suo servo così veloce ad obbedire: in un attimo l'erezione del cavaliere era nella sua mano e da lì nella sua bocca. Leon gettò la testa all'indietro e cominciò a gemere, senza più curarsi se il principe sentiva o meno. “Sì... sì, piccolo... così...” ansimava, accarezzandogli i capelli neri.  
Il principe si tappò le labbra per attutire i suoi gemiti; quando Gwaine sfilò i pantaloni di Merlin, rivelando il suo sedere bianco illuminato dalla luna, fu costretto a tirar fuori la sua erezione, dura come la roccia. Si appoggiò al tronco alle sue spalle e iniziò a toccarsi, seguendo con gli occhi Lancelot che si inginocchiava dietro Merlin e gli allargava le natiche, infilandoci la testa in mezzo. Quando la lingua del cavaliere violò la sua apertura, il servo lasciò andare il membro di Leon e gemette con un tono così sensuale da far fremere il corpo del principe. Conosceva davvero poco il suo servitore per non essersi mai accorto di quanto fosse così capace!  
Gwaine si alzò in piedi e prese dalla sacca una bottiglietta di unguento, con la quale si unse abbondantemente l'erezione. Lancelot decise che Merlin era pronto e si fece da parte, lasciando il suo posto all'amico.  
“Oh, sì!” esclamò il giovane prima che Leon lo forzasse a riprendere il suo lavoro di bocca.  
Arthur pensava di non aver mai visto niente di più eccitante, ma dovette ricredersi quando notò Lancelot che si spalmava la crema sul sesso. Rimase a bocca aperta a guardarlo mentre si sistemava in ginocchio dietro Gwaine e senza tanti complimenti lo penetrava, dando il ritmo ai suoi compagni.  
Era decisamente troppo; la testa cominciò a girargli e dovette chiudere gli occhi per qualche minuto, risvegliandosi all'orgasmo di Leon che venne tra le dolci labbra di Merlin. A quella vista, non resistette e si lasciò andare, i suoi gemiti che venivano coperti da quelli di Lancelot. Erano rimasti solo Gwaine e Merlin: il primo non sembrava intenzionato a mollare e senza troppe storie uscì dal corpo del servo e lo fece girare, stendendolo sulla schiena. Gli allargò le gambe e lo penetrò di nuovo, scopandolo con spinte così potenti da far temere Arthur per l'incolumità del suo servitore.  
Si sbagliava anche stavolta: Merlin apprezzò moltissimo e incitò il cavaliere a continuare, gemendo più forte quando Gwaine cominciò a masturbarlo. Vennero quasi insieme, baciandosi con passione tale da stizzire lo stesso principe. Finché si trattava di sesso era un conto, ma Merlin era comunque suo. Solo suo.  
Lasciò che si riprendessero e poi tossicchiò per attirare la loro attenzione. Un sorrisetto gli nacque sulle labbra alla vista dei loro volti confusi e preoccupati.  
“Mio signore...” mormorò Leon, coprendosi le parti intime con la coperta.  
Arthur gli fece cenno di tacere e puntò il suo sguardo sul suo servo. “Ho deciso di dormire con voi stanotte. E non accettò obiezioni!” ordinò, dirigendosi con passo deciso verso di loro.  
I tre cavalieri si guardarono perplessi e solo Merlin ricambiò il sorriso del principe. A quanto sembrava soltanto lui aveva notato quella poco onorevole macchia sui pantaloni reali.


End file.
